We Danced
by WriterGirl516
Summary: Since Cooper's first proposal wasn't during the most ideal surrounding circumstances, he proposes to Charlotte again, this time in a more private setting. One shot. Tag to 3x23.


**Title**: **We Danced**

**Author****:** WriterGrl516

**Content****:** Charlotte & Cooper, Private Practice

**Premise****: **Since Cooper's first proposal wasn't under ideal surrounding circumstances, he proposes to Charlotte again, this time in a more private setting.

**Prompt**: One shot request from tumblr.

**Disclaimers**: I own nothing and borrow lots. All Private Practice characters are property of ABC and Private Practice. All I own is the story I write. Everything written is purely for fun, creativity and for my imagination.

**Author's Note**: Song lyrics are in**_ italics_**. The song used is one of my favorite Brad Paisley songs of all time. I felt it was perfect for this moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>We Danced<strong>_

_And we danced. Out there on that empty hardwood floor. The chairs up and the lights turned way down low. The music played, we held each other close. And we danced**.**_

___**~We Danced**__, Brad Paisley_

Cooper stood in the middle of the empty bar, still amazed he was able to persuade the owner into letting him use it for the evening. Then again, it helped to have parents of patients who were willing to do favors, especially when one of them was the owner of a bar that was still in the process of getting ready to open for business. Walking over to one of the bar stools, he sat down and smiled.

"Thanks for letting me use your place on such short notice," he told the owner, looking around at the still somewhat empty space. "You can count on my business as well as my friends when you officially get things up and running."

Bill Weathers looked up from the bar and gave the doctor a grateful nod. "I appreciate it, Dr. Freedman," he replied, drying his hands with a towel. "But really, there's no need to thank me for anything. This is just my way of showing some gratitude for being the best pediatrician I know. My kids love you."

"Good to hear," Cooper smiled.

Bill checked his watch. "I'm gonna get going," reaching for his cap and putting it on. "Here's a set of spares for the place. You can drop 'em by anytime this weekend," he said, handing Cooper a set of keys. Walking toward the door, he turned around. "If you need some music, the jukebox is working and please feel free to help yourself to anything behind the bar."

"Thanks."

"And don't forget to lock up."

Cooper nodded. "I will. Get home safe." He watched Bill exit, pulling the door shut behind him. Now alone, he took a deep breath and tried to ignore the nervous jitters that were beginning to creep up on him. Smiling to himself, he then realized it was completely silly to feel nervous, considering he already knew what Charlotte's answer was going to be.

Yet, he still wanted this moment to be perfect for the both of them.

**_The bar was empty, I was sweeping up the floor. That's when she walked in, I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed."_**

While standing by the jukebox, Cooper scanned the musical selections. To his disappointment, there was no Etta James, which sort of put a kink in his plans. He continued to flip through the other songs and spotted one he recognized, thinking it was a good fit for the evening setting.

The door creaked open from behind, causing Cooper to think it was someone stumbling in with hopes for a drink. "Sorry, but this place isn't open yet."

"Well then why'd you ask me to come here?" spoke the familiar voice. "There'd better be a good explanation for this."

Cooper turned around, meeting the blonde's gaze. "Yes, there is," a smile forming at the corners of his mouth. "Come in. I'm assuming you got here without any trouble?" He made his way over behind the bar and began searching for some glasses.

**_And the next thing I knew. There we were, lost in conversation._**

Charlotte approached the bar, placing her purse on the countertop. She pulled out one of the stools and sat down. "Your directions were easy to follow," she replied, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "What isn't easy right now are the looks Sheldon has been givin' me all day. I think it's safe to say he won't be talkin' to either of us for a while."

"I kind of figured that," Cooper said, treading the subject of Sheldon carefully. After all, the man was out on a date with Charlotte when he sprung his original proposal. In many ways, Sheldon Wallace did have a right to be angry. But that wasn't a concern nor was it something they needed to worry about. Life goes on and sooner or later the psychiatrist would get over it.

"He'll survive," Charlotte said, nonchalantly. "Not like there aren't other women out there for him to date."

Cooper stood on the other side of the bar, unable to hide the smirk on his face. "Yeah, as long as you're not one of those women."

Charlotte tilted her head, raising an eyebrow at him. There was an unexpected silence in their conversation, neither knowing what to say next. Given the events of the past 36 hours, conversation didn't seem to come easy as of late. Staring at each other for a moment, Cooper gave Charlotte a rueful look.

"What's with the sad puppy dog face? I thought tonight was supposed to be somethin' special?" Charlotte's brow furrowed as she tried to decipher the expression on the man's face. "Really Coop, I had a long day and this was somethin' I've been looking forward to since I tossed the ring back to you."

A smile formed on Cooper's face. "Yes, it is, but there's something I need to say," meeting gazes with the woman across from him. "When broke up…those things I said to you, all those mean things… I'm sorry I ever said them. They were hurtful and insulting and I never should have said any of it. I was stupid and stubborn. And if there was ever a way for me to take it all back, I would. So I wanted to say I'm sorry," he watched and waited for a reaction, anything. "But there is one thing I'll never be sorry for, and that's loving you."

"Cooper…"

"Despite everything that's happened, I never stopped loving you. I've just been too stubborn to admit it to myself until now. Everything I said last night outside the hospital, I meant. I cannot live without you. We have to be together. You are everything I never knew I wanted and I'm tired of being lonely. Like I said, life is short. I lost you once because I was stupid and an idiot. I don't want to be stupid anymore, Charlotte. I just want you, only you."

Charlotte sat, at a loss for words, similar to how she was the night before. Clearly she was touched in a way that couldn't be expressed verbally. Just hearing the declaration was enough for her to lean across the bar and pulled Cooper into a kiss, completely catching him by surprise. It was chaste to start, but after a few seconds, the kiss progressed into something deeper. Without uttering any words, it was safe to say his apology was accepted.

Pulling away slowly, Cooper eyed the electronic jukebox on the wall. He walked around the bar and stopped in front of it, taking a moment to search out the song he found earlier. It only took a few seconds, for the melody of a country song to fill the room.

Charlotte heard the song begin to play, the soft notes causing her to smile.

Cooper held out his hand, tilting his head slightly. "Please?"

**_And we danced. Out there on that empty hardwood floor. The chairs turned up and the lights turned way down low. The music played, we held each other close. And we danced._**

They wrapped their arms around each other, Charlotte resting her head against Cooper's shoulder. Swaying to the music, she moved with him as the melody played on. Closing her eyes, she reveled in this moment, heart filling with emotion.

Cooper couldn't help but smile as he danced with Charlotte. The fact that he was holding her in his arms, so close he could feel her heartbeat was more than enough for him. Sighing softly, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. In spite of everything, she really was the woman he could not live without.

Indeed they needed to be together.

**_From that moment, there was never any doubt. That I found the one, I'd always dreamed about._**

"I know this isn't Etta James, but it's the next best thing I could come up with," he said softly.

Charlotte lifted her head, pulling back a little so she could look at him. "What about the flowers and dinner?"

Cooper motioned with his head toward the other side of the room where a table with flowers and candles had been set up. "Dinner should be here soon."

"You certainly went all out," Charlotte said, impressed with the effort. "Private location and everything. How'd you pull this off?"

"Well, I called in a favor. This place isn't set to open for a few more days and I didn't want to do it in my office or my loft since it's a bit cramped," he explained. "So I thought of this."

Charlotte laughed a little. Only Cooper would come up with an idea to redo his wedding proposal in an empty bar. At least it was a bar that wasn't open yet and didn't have the stench of beer. She had to give him credit though, he was trying and the apology itself went a long way.

The music continued to play, the both of them still moving to the soft melody coming through the speakers. Cooper kept his eyes on Charlotte, not once letting his gaze stray. It was a perfect moment for the both of them as their lives would blend into one in a matter of time. Looking down at her hand, he realized he was forgetting the one thing that would make this night complete.

**_And then one evenin', she stopped by after work. I pulled a diamond ring, out of the pocket of my shirt._**

Releasing his hold from Charlotte, he smiled and reached into his pocket. He held the engagement ring in his hand. "So I said I'd do it all over again tonight and you deserve something better than last night," he got down on one knee and inhaled deeply, looking up at her. "There is no other woman I want to be with. You are it for me. You've always been. I promise to make you laugh and to love you, to dry your tears and listen to everything you have to say, even when I don't agree with you. I promise you all of this and more, because you are who I want to spend the rest of my life with, the only woman," he smiled adoringly. "Charlotte King, will you marry me?"

**_Her eyes filled up with tears. She said "This was the last thing I expected." Then she took me by the hand, said "I'll only marry you on one condition"_**

Moisture filled the corners of Charlotte's eyes as she gazed at him. Not one for really expressing emotion, she did her best to hold those tears back as she smiled. "Yes, I'll marry you," she held out her hand, allowing Cooper to slip the diamond ring onto her finger.

**_And we danced. Out there on that empty hardwood floor. The chairs turned up and the lights turned way down low. The music played, we held each other close. And we danced._**

Getting up off the floor, Cooper took her into his arms, leaning in to kiss her once more. They pulled away after a few long moments. "Was this special enough for you?" he asked, the blonde still wrapped in his embrace.

"It most certainly was," Charlotte said, relishing the warmth of being in Cooper's arms. Not wanting to escape the embrace just yet, she pulled his arms tighter around her body, leaning against him as she gazed at the marvelous ring on her finger. "And it's definitely a better story for us to tell."

**_Like no one else had ever danced before. I can't explain what happened on that floor. But the music played, we held each other close. And we danced_**

As the song came to a close, Cooper reached for Charlotte's hand and kissed it. "How about after dinner we head back to my place and maybe celebrate this proposal in an even more intimate way?"

Charlotte smirked, pressing her lips to Cooper's. "You don't have to ask me twice."

_~end_


End file.
